


Field of Daffodils

by orphan_account



Category: mcyt
Genre: Gen, I googled guitar parts for this, Loneliness, Orphan - Freeform, cold nights, daffodils, flowers with meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the very first thing I’ve written, I didn’t really mean to write it for AO3, I wrote it for English class. It’s not the best, and I’m not really proud of it but hopefully you’ll enjoy it.
Kudos: 3





	Field of Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first thing I’ve written, I didn’t really mean to write it for AO3, I wrote it for English class. It’s not the best, and I’m not really proud of it but hopefully you’ll enjoy it.

Wilbur was always alone, he never met his parents as they abandoned him at the orphanage's doorstep at the age of two. Though he attempted many times, it always turned out the same when making friends.

The other children found at the orphanage found him quite weird, he sat alone in a corner with a note book and a pen. He had a passion for song writing, writing about his feelings, other people and the orphanage. He wants badly to be adopted, maybe then he would have a chance at making friends with other people. 

Most importantly, he might be able to pursue his dreams of being a musician. As he lays in bed, the surroundings's pitch dark, he could hear nothing but the sound of crickets as he drifts off.. 

Tiny hairs on Wilbur's arms stand up straight as Wilbur starts to gain consciousness. He's sitting under a tree in a flower field of daffodils, the daffodils are festive honey-coloured even under the moonlight. Wilbur's brown curly hair sways as cold wind blows through the field. 

His ears perks up at a sudden hissing noise, searching for the source of the sound. The sound grows louder as Wilbur figures out the source of the hissing. As the shooting stars pass by, Wilbur clutches his hands making a wish.

Muffled giggles were heard outside the window of where Wilbur slept, he rubs his eyes as he sits upwards on his bed. There's a guitar sitting at the foot of his bed. He walks over and sees a yellow daffodil sitting in the sound hole of the guitar. Picking up the guitar, he holds it and starts turning the tuning pegs. A small smile grows on his face as he plays.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact it’s a field of daffodils because, daffodils mean new beginnings and rebirth. Therefore this story is kind off Wilbur’s new beginning at being a musician. :]


End file.
